Field of Invention
The present application relates to an image processing method. More particularly, the present application relates to how to apply an image processing method for approaching a source image to a target image.
Description of Related Art
Recently, people get used to record their daily life by shooting photographs, and they can review the photographs in a digital album on their devices. After the photos are captured, some users may perform some post processes to the photographs, such as filtering, warping, and applying various parametric transformations.
Some photo-effect applications, focused on human faces, have been implemented, such as face warping effect, eye-fish effect, face smoothing effect, face-morphing effect, etc. The basic procedures of aforesaid photo-effect applications include manually selecting the desired effect(s), detecting face areas from the source and then applying image processing technologies on the specific face area. Users are required to manually select some effects and apply them onto specific area of the photo. Therefore, it takes a couple of minutes to revise one photo. If users tend to adjust the whole album, it may take minutes or even hours to apply aforesaid effects.